


Sequel

by Lokkanel



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Director!Even, Falling In Love, First Dates, Journalist!Isak, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Reunions, film premiere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokkanel/pseuds/Lokkanel
Summary: Two years after Isak interviewed Even Bech Næsheim for his lastest film, and the passionate fling that should have been a one time thing, the two men meet again...The continuation of my Journalist!Isak / Director!Even thread on twitter :)
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 28
Kudos: 180





	Sequel

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> So a few days ago I posted a little Evak thread on twitter and some people have asked if I would write more of this story. I didn't plan to at first but then... this happened!  
> If you haven't read the hc, [click here](https://twitter.com/lokkanel/status/1264991509524381697).
> 
> Enjoy :)

When Noora walks up to his desk, all smiles and with two cups of coffee in her hands, Isak knows she's going to ask him for something.

"What do you need Noora?" he asks, taking the steaming cup she's handing him.

"Why do you think I need something from you? Can’t I just do something nice for my friend?" she shrugs.

Isak looks at her with a smirk, when he raises his eyebrows indicating he's not falling for her weak denial, Noora finally sighs.

"Okay, fine… so, um, what are doing tonight?"

"Don't know, maybe go for a drink with Jonas but we haven't really planned anything. Why?"

"How about coming to a film premiere with me?" she asks batting her eyelashes.

"Oh right that’s tonight, weren't you supposed to go with William?"

"Yeah, but he canceled earlier, something came up I don't know…" she trails off.

"Seriously, how have you not ditched that guy yet?"

As usual, she just waves him off and asks again, “So, will you come? I promise it’s gonna be fun.”

“Free drinks?”

“Isak, it’s showbiz, of course there’s gonna be free drinks.”

“Alright then…” he shrugs nonchalantly, but Isak is secretly a little bit excited for the opportunity to accompany Noora to such a fancy event. Admittedly, he doesn’t know anything about cinema, but it should be a fun change from the conference he usually goes to for the articles he writes in the scientific column of the paper.

*

Noora picks him up at his place after they’ve both got home after work and change into something a little more formal.

She's driving them to the theater where the premiere is held. On the way, they listen to some music on the radio, talk about the pieces they’re both working on.

“By the way, I haven’t even asked you what movie is this premiere for?” Isak asks.

“Oh, right! It’s Even Bech Næsheim’s latest film.”

“What?” Isak suddenly feels his heart race in his chest.

He turns his head towards the window to hide the shock and probably the crimson blush that must show on his face from Noora. But she keeps her eyes on the road, oblivious to Isak’s agitation, and keeps on talking.

“Funny I didn’t tell you that yet! Remember when you filled in for me at the junket for his previous movie ?”

_How could I forget?_

“I still can’t believe how good and insightful that article was, for a guy that writes for the science column and only watches blockbuster films…” Noora laughs shaking her head.

“Well, I am the best journalist in all of Norway after all…” Isak says teasingly.

“Oh my god Isak... You won ONE prize, for ONE article, will you let it go already?!”

“Never, you know that…” he smirks.

They laugh and continue their banter for a while until Noora suddenly says, “He’s so nice right?”

“Huh? Who?” Isak asks, knowing perfectly that she’s referring to the guy they’ve been talking about just 5 minutes before and that he’s going to see again tonight for the first time in more than two years; the mere idea of it making his breath hitch in his throat.

“Even Bech Næsheim! I remember he was so friendly when I met him…” she says pensively, a sweet smile on her bright red painted lips, “how did it go for you, the interview? You never really told me much about it.”

“Oh fine…” he says vaguely, “you know how these junkets are, it was quick we didn’t really have the time to talk much about anything else than the film...”

“Mmmh…” Isak clears his throat and looks through the window again, feeling Noora’s inquisitive gaze on him for a second before she turns back to the road.

“He asked about you once you know…”

“Huh??” Isak snaps his head back towards Noora so fast he almost feels a bit dizzy for a moment.

“Yeah, a few months after the junket, he came to the office when I did that piece about him after his film got a bunch of nominations for the Amanda Awards.”

“Okay… and, what did he say?”

“He just asked how you were” Noora says nonchalantly as if it were the most normal thing in the world, “I told him you were abroad for a few days, I think you were in Stockholm or something, for an article you were working on… and um, yeah he just said it had been nice meeting you back then.”

“Oh... You never told me that.”

“See? Told you he was really nice, and considerate.” she smiles.

“Yeah, I guess you can say that…”

*

Isak doesn’t come near Even that night, even if he wanted to, he couldn’t approach him. Even arrives when everyone is already seated in the theater. Isak only sees him from afar, talking about the movie on the stage, his long, slender body standing out against the big screen behind him.

Isak tries to concentrate on what he’s saying about his film, but he can't help his mind wandering to the last time he was in the same room with Even freaking Bech Næsheim. He can’t help thinking about the body that he knows is hiding under the elegant suit he’s wearing tonight, he can’t help staring at Even’s hands, his long fingers wrapped around a mic and remember how they felt wrapped around his cock, and when he listens to Even’s voice, he can’t help replacing the words he’s saying by the litany of profanities Even once moaned in his ear, against his skin, or by the sound of his own name, _Isak, Isak, Isak…_ like a supplication escaping Even’s lips right as he came inside him.

And, _fuck_ , Isak should really stop his little trip down memory lane if he doesn't want to get himself into an awkward situation that would be a bit difficult to explain to Noora.

But the truth is that the memory of their one time together has been engraved in Isak’s mind for two years now. He has thought about it continuously for weeks after, he has thought about it on countless lonely nights, and even on some not so lonely nights when he let his mind wander away from the man pressed against his body, whose name he knew he would forget as soon as they'd part.

It has been more than two years, and still Isak can remember every touch, every thrust, every breath… He remembers everything just as vividly as if it had happened the night before.

After the screening, Even is dragged from interviews to countless handshakes, to photoshoots, to more interviews. And Isak follows Noora who introduces him to other journalists and film critics. Isak listens to them talk about the film, he nods and says a few things when he’s asked, he laughs when somebody says something witty but he’s not completely there with them. His mind is always on the alert, his eyes roaming the room in search of Even, but never lingering long enough for anybody to notice.

When Isak and Noora finally decide to leave, he hesitates, he wants to look back one last time, he wants to find Even in the crowd and keep his eyes on him until Even feels his gaze and looks back. But then he hears it, Even’s big, joyful, melodious laugh and Isak doesn’t know why but it makes his heart clench in his chest.

_This is fucking stupid._

So he just opens the door for Noora and leaves after her without looking back.

*

On Monday, Isak is sitting at his desk, the article he’s working on open on his computer, a cup of coffee that he has completely forgotten about and has gone cold hours ago laying on a pile of papers. He hasn’t written a single word, he just can’t concentrate on his work, or on anything else for that matter. The only thing he can think about is what he’s been already been thinking about all weekend.

_Even. Even. Even._

Isak is pulled out of his daydream when his landline suddenly rings.

“Isak Valtersen, hello?”

“Hello this is Lise at the reception, there is someone here to see you.”

Isak quickly opens a new tab on his computer to check his calendar, he’s been so lost in his thoughts he’s afraid he’s forgotten about a meeting, but no, his entire day is clear.

“Umm… okay what is it about?”

“They wouldn’t say, just asked if you could come down.”

Isak sighs, annoyed at whoever the fuck is coming to his office in the middle of the day, unannounced and expects him to drop what he’s (not) doing for an obscure reason.

“Well, no, not really. I’m kind of busy here. Can’t you just send them up?”

“I think you should come down, Isak.” Lise says in a low excited voice.

“What? Why?”

“Just come down!” this time she almost whisper-shouts.

“Ugh… fine.”

Isak get up from his desks and walks to the elevators still cursing through his teeth. When he gets to the ground floor and steps out of the elevator, he sees that Lise seems to be alone at her reception desks. Isak walks up to her and shakes his head, raising his eyebrows in question. 

“Well? Who’s…?” 

Before he can finish, Lise just points discretely to the other side of the lobby. Isak rolls his eyes, definitely annoyed by her weird kind of guessing game, but then he turns around and for a moment he stays rooted to the spot where he’s standing, when he sees Even, standing just a few meters away from him.

_What the fuck? Why…? What is he doing here?_

Even is looking at something on his phone, still completely oblivious to Isak’s presence. It gives Isak a minute to come back a little from his initial shock and observe him for a moment. He’s wearing, casual everyday clothes, nothing like the elegant suit he had on the last time Isak saw him, but he is just as breathtakingly beautiful. Isak takes a deep breath and walk up to him. As soon as he begins to move, Even snaps his head up and smiles, a wide, dazzling smile that makes Isak a little weak in the knees.

“Hi.” Even says when they’re finally standing in front of one another.

“Um… hi?” Isak answers, still unsure of what is going on.

“I’m sorry to just drop by unannounced like that…”

“No, it’s fine, but… what are you doing here?”

“Well um…” Even chuckles, “I came to see you”

“But… why?”

Even’s face falls and Isak realizes how harsh he must have sounded when inside, he’s just confusion.

“Well I guess I just wanted to see you again and i wasn’t sure how to contact you so I thought I’d come by and… I’m sorry this is stupid, I shouldn’t have just come here, you probably have things to do…”

Isak can’t believe Even is here, all sheepish and rambling, he just can’t comprehend what is going on but he realizes Even is about to to turn around and walk away if he doesn’t get a grip soon.

“No, no it’s alright! I’m sorry I’m just a bit surprised that’s all.” he smiles.

“Oh, okay…” Even says with a little relieved sigh.

Isak turns back to see Lise observing them and leaning just slightly on her desk, as if she was trying to get close enough to hear them.

“Um, do you want to maybe get a coffee or something?” Isak asks, “I mean before the entire building knows you’re here” he smirks, nodding discreetly toward the receptionist.

“Yeah, that might be a good idea.” Even chuckles.

*

They find a little coffee shop near the office building and sit in a booth near a window. They both take a first sip, observing the other over their coffee cups and stay silent for a moment.

“So um… what made you come here to see me?” Isak eventually asks.

“I saw you the other night, at the premiere.”

“Oh…”

“Yeah I tried to come to you but there were so many people and I had to give interviews and meet all these people, you know how these things go…”

“Yeah of course, I understand.”

“And you seemed to be in good company…” Even smirks.

“Oh Noora! She works at the paper too, she’s the one who took me to the premiere… she’s a good friend” he stutters.

“I met her a couple of times, she’s nice.”

Isak nods.

“Anyway, I thought about contacting you via twitter or something, I just hesitated like an idiot all weekend, and then I decided to just come and see you. I hope that’s okay.”

“Yeah, of course. I’m glad you did.” they both look at each other and smile.

“I guess I… thought about you too, these last couple of days.” Isak looks down at his cup of coffee, feeling a blush creeping on his face.

“Well, to be honest…” Even pauses “I’ve been thinking of you for two years.”

“What?” Isak snaps his head back up and looks at Even, eyes wide in disbelief.

“Yeah I… I’ve never forgotten about you. But I never dared to contact you before now.”

“Why?”

“Well, the way we parted... I didn’t think you wanted to see me again after that. But when I saw you there the other night… It gave me hope, I guess.” Even shrugs and let out a little almost timid laugh.

“It’s not that I didn’t want to…” Isak says, squirming a little bit on his seat, “I guess I left like that because didn’t want to set myself for disappointment… I didn’t think _you_ would be interested in seeing me again. I figured this was just something you did… and also I knew you’d just broke up with that actress, Sonja something... so I thought it was just a rebound or something.”

“Something I do?” Even laughs “Oh my god, no I don’t usually pick up journalists and take them back to my suite... _Fuck_ , now that I say it, it really sounds like a fucking cliché!”

“Also, how did you know I had just broken up with Sonja? Did you do a bit of stalking before we met?” Even smirks.

“I read about you before meeting you, that’s just called research” Isak rolls his eyes.

“So you mean you came to the junket knowing absolutely nothing about my work but you had read about my love life? Wow, that is excellent investigative journalism, I can see why you are an award winning reporter!” Even laughs.

“How do you know that? I guess I’m not the only one who’s done some stalking” Isak teased him.

“I thought it was called research?”

They both laugh, the tension and awkwardness that still lingered between them, replaced only by the thrill of anticipation.

“But um…” Even begins, the hint of a blush on his porcelain skin, “I mean, you’re right, when I saw you walk in the junket I just thought, _damn that guy is so fucking hot_ , and when I was bold enough to ask you for a drink, I did hope to take you back to the suite later… But then we really got to talk at the bar and I don’t think I’ve ever connected so easily with someone… it just felt so right you know?”

“Yes” Isak says in almost in a whisper, “yeah, I felt it too.”

“And, well the sex was also pretty awesome too” Even winks.

_If by pretty awesome, you mean the best fucking shag I’ve ever had yeah sure…_

Even slides his arm across the table and takes Isak hand in his own. Isak feels a shivers run up his arm when Even starts gently stroking the back of his hand with his thumb.

“So what do you say we do things right this time? How about a date, give me chance to properly wine and dine you this time?” Even stares down at their entwined hands a moment before looking back up at Isak.

“Fuck, are you movies also that cheesy?” Isak laughs.

Even gives him a skeptical look, raising an eyebrow.

“What?” Isak frowns.

“So you’re gonna tell me that after what happened between us, you haven’t been curious to see any of my films?”

“Okay, I may have watched a couple” Isak shrugs.

“Oh yeah? And?”

“They were alright I guess…” Isak rolls his eyes playfully, “still a bit pretentious if you ask me.”

Even bursts out laughing and Isak is taken back to that first time they met, when he’d just admitted he was here pretty much by accident and didn’t know anything about him. When he thought Even would just tell him to fuck off but instead laughed and instantly turned his world upside-down.

"So, can I take you out on a date?" Even asks and Isak can't believe he can still see a glimpse of doubt in his eyes.

"Yes, I'd really like that."

Even smiles, biting his lower lip, just like he had done two years ago just before he built up the courage to ask Isak for a drink.

And _fucking hell_ , this date couldn't come soon enough.

*

They leave the cafe a few minutes later, Isak's phone beginning to blow up with work emails and texts from Noora asking him were he went.

"I really should get going." Isak sighs

"Can I walk you back?"

"I'd prefer not…"

"Oh. Okay I..."

"...because when we part I really want to kiss you goodbye and it might be a bit awkward if we run into one of my colleagues." Isak smirks, taking a step closer until he has to tilt his head up to be able to look Even in the eyes.

Even shakes his head and chuckles “You’re so…”

But he doesn’t finish his sentence and just leans in, closing the small remaining space between them and presses his lips against Isak’s. Even lifts his hands and gently brushes Isak’s cheekbone with his thumb. Isak feels his entire body shiver at the the touch. It is a simple touch, so tender, but it is enough to set all his senses on fire.

Isak grabs Even’s jacket, both to bring him closer and because he needs something to keep himself grounded or he’s sure he could melt right there on the floor. Even responds by wrapping his arm around Isak’s waist, pulling him even closer. Isak can’t prevent a little whimper to escape against Even’s soft and hungry lips, but he doesn’t care. He has dreamt for so long to feel the touch of this man again, to kiss him again, and now he knows Even had wanted it just as much as he did.

When Even finally pulls back from their kiss, he answers Isak’s pout with a large grin.

“I hate to say goodbye too, but that was… wow” Even says his eyes on Isak’s parted lips, resisting with all his might their silent plea for another kiss.

*

When he gets back to his desk, Isak lets himself fall on his chair with a loud sigh. He looks pensively through the window, unable to focus his mind on anything else that Even. His lips, his eyes, so blue, his laugh, his laugh…

Isak snaps back from his reverie when he feels his phone buzz in his pocket and remembers all the messages and calls he received when he was out with Even.

But he continues to ignore them a while longer, because the only notification that matters at this moment is the last one that just popped on his screen.

**Even**

_Dinner this friday, 20:00?_

**Isak**

_Yes_.

*

That evening, there are no fancy suits or glasses of champagne, no flashes of cameras and interviews, no hotel bars and massive suites.

No director and journalist, just them.

Isak and Even.

They have dinner in a little Moroccan restaurant run by one of Even’s oldest and closest friends, who made sure to set a table for them in a quiet corner, sheltered from prying eyes.

They walk around the city, enjoying a beautiful night in Oslo. They’re not even bothered by the cold that gives them an excuse to get a little closer to each other until their hands meet, not even realising who made the move, their fingers just naturally entwining together.

Their hold on each other’s hand becomes a little tighter, their steps a little faster as they come closer and closer to Even’s apartment.

They crash into each other as soon as Even closes the door behind them, their hands pulling and grabbing and tearing clothes, fingers digging into the other’s flesh, theirs mouths kissing, biting, sucking the other’s skin, leaving marks all over for anyone else to see, claiming each other greedily.

The beginning of the night is a surge of passion, two bodies desperate for one another after years of longing, of craving the others' touch. They barely stop to catch their breaths, as if they were trying to make up for all that time lost in a single night. Even sucks Isak off against the wall in his hallway when they step in his apartment and just can’t wait any longer, he fucks him on his couch, Isak desperately holding the armrest for dear life as Even sinks deeper and deeper into him, he fucks him over the kitchen counter, both forgetting they came there to get food, their hunger replaced by pure, insatiable desire.

But now, they’re just lying in Even’s bed, bodies spent and hearts still racing in their chests. They hold each other, exchanging soft caresses and tender kisses, eyes locked on each other with nothing but tenderness and wonder. 

“You realize I’m not gonna let you walk away this time?” Even smiles teasingly but Isak can see just how earnest he really is.

“Oh yeah? What, do you plan on keeping me here in your bed forever?”

“In my bed...” Even murmurs pressing a kiss on Isak’s lips.

“in my arms…” another kiss.

“in my life.” another kiss.

And another.

And another, and another, until Isak feels his head spin and his stomach fill with butterflies. 

“It’s all yours if you want it.”

The next time Even leans towards him to kiss him, Isak brings a hand to the nape of his neck and pulls him even closer, deepening their kiss and pouring all his feelings into it, hoping Even will understand all he’s trying to say because right now, he can’t seem to be able to express a single coherent thought, drunk in love in Even’s embrace.

_Yes. Yes. I want this. All of this. I want you._

It doesn’t make any sense, they still barely know each other, but Isak has never been so sure of anything in his entire life.

*

Isak doesn’t walk away, and the next time Even presents a film at a premiere, he’s right there by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked this story!  
> And thank you to the lovely people on twitter for your kind words, I hope you're happy with this ending ;)
> 
> You can come say hello on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lokkanel) or [tumblr](https://lokkanel.tumblr.com/)  
> Much Love  
> L.


End file.
